Fiery love: Melting a cold heart
by the pen of Shay
Summary: The first book of the Fiery love series. Young orphan, Fae, discovers the hidden island of Everglade, free of trainers. there, she meets the only other eevee in the island. Once evolved, the two become very close and a bond forms that melts the frozen heart of the young eevee.(Rated M for possible intercourse in later chapters, as well as suggestive content. Please review)
1. PrologueChapter 1

_**Fiery love: Melting a cold heart.**_

 **Prologue**

It's been said that love, when strong enough, can be frightening, almost overpowering… But it can be the most wonderful thing in the world.

Anyway, my story starts in the forest of Everglade, far from any humans. It is here that Pokémon run free, unafraid of being caught and forced to fight. But never has my kind stepped foot in the sacred valley that overlooked the ocean. I was an eevee at the time, young and shy. I wondered through the ocean, hoping against hope that I'd evolve into a vaporeon like my mother. She had died saving me from an ursaring. I was alone, looking for a purpose. Mother always told me, "Fae, you will feel there are times when you are lost. When that happens, find a purpose. Find your light." I was determined to do just that. That's why I started my journey, walking aimlessly into the wild, becoming stronger. It had only been a year since the incident that left me on my own, and yet I still found nothing but emptiness.  
But I digress.  
I had swum many miles, seeking help from the friendlier Pokémon of the sea. I washed upon the beach, struggling to stand. It had been too long since I had walked on solid ground. I coughed, cold and wet. I looked around, but saw no one. To my dismay, there didn't appear to be a single Pokémon in sight. I hefted my tired body towards the shade of the trees, laying down and drifting to a much needed slumber. It was many hours before I was awoken by a soft purring sound. I opened my eyes to see a purrloin, circling me. Its eyes, where I expected to see malice, were filled with a strange curiosity.

"Hmm… good morning, sleepy," Said the cat. The way she formed her words made me keep cautious.

"Morning?" I said. "How long was I asleep?"

"I don't know, I found you here… you smell like fish… but you don't look like fish. What are you?"

I was taken aback by the question. Surly this Pokémon had seen an eevee before.

"I'm an eevee…" I said, standing. We were roughly the same size. She smiled deviously.

"We don't have those here. You're not supposed to be on this island. So, no one would miss you if you were gone, right?" She licked her lips. It clicked in my mind. She thought I was lunch.

"Stay away from me, I don't want any trouble." I stepped back, preparing to run.

"Of course you don't. So just stand still, and this will be over quick." She lunged. I screamed and shut my eyes tight. When nothing happened, I opened my eyes. The purrloin sat, licking her paw. I sat, my lip quivering as she began to laugh.

"Oh, wow! You should have seen your face!" She fell on her back, laughing loudly. I heard a rustling in the bushes and a liepard stepped out, looking critically at me then to the purrloin.

"May, what have I told you about tricking Pokemon?"

The purrloin, who was apparently named May, sat up and pouted.  
"If you trick someone, follow through with it and laugh later. It's best to leave the victim in fright. Sorry, Mother…"

I stared at her, awestruck that this was a lesson actually taught to her. The mother sighed and looked at me.

"Sorry, little one. My daughter is quite the prankster." She cocked her head, looking me up and down. It was then that I realized I was still stiff with fear. I sat down and let my ears droop.

"You are quite rare, aren't you?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I didn't think so," I replied.

"I've only seen one other Pokémon like you," May said, cleaning her ears.

"Come, May. Your father will be worried if I'm gone too long." Her mother picked her up in her mouth, biting the scruff on her neck. She began to walk away. May waved a paw at me, smiling.

"You're fun, I hope we can meet again!" she said, disappearing into the brush. I sat, confused at the situation. My brain decided to register the fact that there was another eevee on the island. This would be interesting, to say the least.

 **Chapter 1**

For the remainder of that day, I wondered, looking, searching for anyone. The only Pokemon I found eyed me warily, driving me off with their hateful stares. But at last, one Pokemon looked upon me with innocent curiosity. An absol with gleaming red eyes and flawless fur approached me as I sat weeping in a pond. It sat next to me, looking down at the water as well, saying nothing for a long time. I sat in silence, wondering what it wanted. At the time, I had no idea what this creature was, and therefor assumed it was hungry, but cautious, as I seemed to be a rare species on this island. It cleared its throat and, in a deep and rough voice that seemed to defy its graceful appearance, spoke.

"Child, why do you cry?" He asked. I looked up, gazing into the wonderful eyes of the absol. Without thinking, I answered.

"I'm alone... I came to this island to find help, to get stronger. But so far I've only been tricked and avoided." I began to sob again. The absol looked down at me with such a strong gaze that it made me want to lie down and submit to his every will. But before I did, he pushed me in the water, the freezing cold seeping into my body. I yelped and splashed about, trying to swim back to solid ground. Once I did, I shook my fur out and eyed him with malice.

"What was that for?" I asked, fighting back another sob. He only sat, looking at me with an expressionless face. This seemed to hurt my feelings more than if he would have laughed.

"Child, you said yourself that you wished to be stronger. How will you achieve that if your spirit is broken by every misfortune that befalls you?" His strong gaze held me in place. I opened my mouth to speak, but when nothing came out I closed it again. He stood.

"You will never be strong until you stop being weak. You will lose and fail time and time again, but if you are weak, you will have no chance at victory." I pouted, feeling like a baby eevee again, being scolded by my mother.

"Follow," he said, turning. I did as he said, trailing behind him. His tail remained stiff, and it was devoid of fur. His skin was a smooth, dusty blue. It was strange to see a creature with no fur on its face or tail. But, somehow, it didn't seem wrong.

"What... what are you?" I asked. The question was serious, but he laughed.

"What am I? I'm an Absol. The only one on this island, as far as I know." I tried to match his strides, but kept falling behind. He towered over me. I could have easily walked beneath him without bumping into his legs. This made me feel safer, for some reason.

"I came here many years ago, looking for a home. Here, there are no trainers, and as long as you know what you're doing, there is no threat." I couldn't help but gawk at his voice, so deep and masculine.

 _'Come on, It's not like I have a crush on him or anything,'_ I thought, chastising myself. I quickened my pace to keep up.

"There... There are no trainers? No humans?" my voice was unusually wistful. The Absol nodded.

"Indeed. This island is free from human interference." He kept walking, eyes forward. I began to wonder where he was taking me. We walked in silence for a while, and in this time, I noticed the slight limp in his strides.

"Is... Is your leg okay?" I asked, fearing he may be hurt. He simply chuckled, looking back at me with a smile.

"Yes, little one. I am old, and my bones don't hold up as well as they once did. But, don't think me an old timer, I'd like to think myself a worthy opponent, should anyone be foolish enough to challenge me." We arrived at a cliff, blocking off our path. He kept going, approaching the solid stone.

"Come, this is my home. We will talk more inside," He said. I gave a confused look.

"Your home? You live here in the clearing?" I asked. It didn't seem very smart to doze off in the open.

"Of course not! I live in here." The Absol walked into the wall of stone. Literally. His body passed through the moss and vine covered cliff wall, disappearing into the foliage. Bewildered, I followed. Pushing back the moss, I realized that there was a large hole, a cave, in the rock. We walked inside, and I felt cooler. Somewhere in the back, a draft was coming through. There wasn't much in the cave worth noting, a few large boulders seemed rearranged to designate rooms and give privacy. Most likely, I thought, it was where he slept. He sat down on the cool stone floor with his back to me. I came to sit at his side and looked up to his face. The gentle breeze made his fur blow gently.

"Young one," he began. "You said you wished to be strong." I nodded in response. He turned his head to me. "If that is truly your desire, you must be willing to put in the effort to do so. Strength and power do not come to those who wait. You have to be willing to fight. You have to be willing to accept defeat, and learn from it. Do you understand?"

I nodded once more, amazed by the power in his voice.

"I will teach you then. No longer will you be weak. I will help you reach your goals."

"But… why?" I was confused, yet greatly thankful. He did not answer for some time, but instead stared ahead into the darkness that was the back of his home. At last, he turned to me with a soft smile.

"Because, child. I too was once a child. And I too was once weak."


	2. Chapter 2, Training

**_Fiery love: Melting a cold heart._**

 **Chapter 2**

For the next month or so, I trained. I learned. I was aware that there was a limit to just how powerful I could be. And I fought to reach that limit. In this time, I learned more of the land, and the Pokémon who inhabited it. And they came to know me. This is my journey. This is the story of how I met _him_.

The Absol had taken me to a large gorge, where at the bottom was a river, violent and harsh in its flow. The fall alone was surly enough to kill. The Absol turned to me and smirked. A fear grew inside me.

"Here, I will teach you power. You will learn through experience." He took a few steps back and ran for the edge of the gorge, leaping over it. Time seemed to slow as he sailed through the air to the other side of the canyon. The gap between the two cliffs was quite a distance, and the jump had shocked me. I screamed for him, but it was for naught, as he landed gracefully, albeit, barely on the other side. His hind paw had only just landed on the very edge. I sat in amazement, hyperventilating. The absol turned and I could barely make out a smirk on his face. He shouted to me.

"I want you to attack me! With everything you have!"

I sat, dumbfounded. He wanted me to try and hurt him? But why? I shook my head, unwilling to strike at him. "I… I can't!" I shouted back. He roared and his horn began glowing a faint blue.

"If you won't attack me, then I will attack you!" He flicked his head, and from his side of the gorge, a sharp, slicing wind blew, cutting open my shoulder. It wasn't a deep cut, but it stung and made me falter. I'd seen this move before. Razor Wind. The gust died down, and I looked frightened at the disaster pokemon.

"I said attack me!" He roared. I shut my eyes tight and swept my tail along the ground, kicking up a small cloud of sand. The cloud simple billowed a few inches ahead and fell into the gorge. I sat there in silence, looking nervously at my teacher. He looked in surprise, and sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. I didn't know what else to do. I had little battle experience, and my sand attack was worthless at long distance. I was young, and as far as I knew, eevee weren't born fighters.

Traditionally, an eevee is watched after by the mother and the father hunts for the family's food. During early life, eevee are sheltered and learn how to be helpful, and we scavenge. It's only after evolution that we learn how to fight.

I thought for a moment, going through the few techniques I knew. Most of which would only work if I was close to him. In a fit of frustration, I leaped across the gap, thinking if I could only manage to get close, I could at least attack him head on. This did not happen.

Falling just short of my mark, my paw brushed the edge of the ledge and I screamed, falling down to the violent river below. I heard a rumble, and feared for my life. Suddenly, I was yanked by the scruff of my neck and landed roughly on a small jut of rock on the wall of the cavern. I looked up to see the absol, looking stoically at me.

"H-how did you…? You were up…" I looked around and noticed that a large chunk of the rock where the absol had stood was crumbled at the bottom of the canyon. ' _The rumble…_ 'I thought. ' _Just how powerful is he…?_ '

He took me back up to the surface where I had stood, jumping off the walls like I'd seen pachirisu do to scale trees to get fruit hanging between them. He set me gently on the ground. I thanked him.

"You have much to learn it seems," the absol said. "And worse yet, you have had no trainer. You see, the humans have special machines they use to teach their tamed pokemon techniques that are otherwise incomprehensible. In merely an instant, they can teach powerful attacking methods. Such is this." He closed his eyes and a small blue ball of flame bursted to life before him. One by one, more flames ignited in a circle around him. His deep red eyes flew open and the flames were sent hurled at a boulder in the distance, erupting into a wall of ghostly fire. I scrambled backwards in fear and he turned to me.

"That is the move they call, 'Will-O-Wisp'." He said calmly.

"But how can that be taught in an instant? That… that isn't possible!" I jumped up and stared at the burning rock in awe.

"Well, it's hard to explain. It's not so much taught as it is implanted. See, when the machine is used, it… it sort of gives you muscle memory of the technique. Like a memory of how to use the move without physically training. However, even learning it does not give experience in using it. Some moves take time to master and control." He laughed and shook his head. "I remember when I first learned that move and nearly burned down the forest I was in."

I looked up at him in awe that he could joke about such power. He told me to follow and that we would learn how to use some techniques first before we began training how to fight with them. I stopped and he looked back at me.

"What is it?" he asked, head cocked to the side.

"What… what is your name? I feel like I should know who is teaching me." He smiled and turned his head back to the path.

"My name? Well, my trainer simply called me absol. However, my mother called me Tsuyoma." He kept walking and I caught up with him, walking beneath his towering form.


End file.
